A little cast gathering
by welovelea1
Summary: /Monchele/ A little one-shot how Monchele became Monchele at Lea and Dianna's cast house party. Love you Cory! 3


**Hey! Here is a little Monchele drabble that just popped into my head. Its riiiiiight at the beginning before they got together. I've set it when Lea and Dianna lived together. I hope you enjoy. Monchele Monchele Monchele 3**

* * *

"Lea!" Dianna screamed up the stairs "The guys are gonna be here any minute I need your pretty little ass down stairs" she said causing both her and Lea to resolve into fits of giggles.

"I'm coming!" Lea eventually shouted back before opening her bedroom door and climbing down the petite iron staircase. Just at that moment they both turned to hear a knock coming from their front door.

"Coming" Dianna playfully shouted before opening the door revealing Kevin.

"Bee!" Lea and Dianna both said at the same time before pulling Kevin into separate hugs.

"Ooohh. I'm really loving this welcome" he winked causing Lea to slap his arm playfully before linking his arm and taking him through to the kitchen putting down the box full of various spirits and beers and placing them one by one on their large breakfast bar table in the corner of the room, adding both wine glasses and red cups for the occasion.

Just as Dianna was setting up her iPod on the surround system the bell rang again revealing Jenna, Heather, Mark, Naya and Harry. She greeted the group sending them all through to the kitchen to help themselves to various drinks and nibbles that Lea was setting out before letting them wander round dancing along to the music.

"Woooo cast partyy" Mark exclaimed throwing his arm around Dianna and moving through to the living room, a beer firmly grasped in his hand. One by one others arrived who had obviously had a couple of drinks at home whilst getting ready.

Just as Lea was about to pour herself a glass of wine the door went again this time nobody making the move to get it as the music pumped through the house. Looking through the peep hole stood her, we not 'her', Canadian, dressed in a pair of dark jeans and a grey button down shirt. His hair was tossed and looking still a little damp from his obvious shower. She subconsciously licked her lips before opening the door.

"Hey!" she exclaimed pulling the door wider to let him in.

"H- Hey!" he said, his mouth feeling a little dryer than it was 30 seconds ago at his car. "You look beautiful" he said once again looking at Lea after stepping back out of their hug. She was dressed in a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and a white see through-ish flowy top with a bandoo underneath with a pair of black sky-high stiletto heels. She blushed slightly looking back up at him.

"You dont look so bad yourself Monteith" she giggled holding eye contact before pulling him by the arm towards the kitchen passing him a beer.

"Cheers Lee" he said taking the beer from her, his hand gently brushing against hers and looking straight towards her. Lea once again blushed placing a piece of hair delicately behind her ear before grabbing his hand and pulling him through to the living room where the majority of the others were either standing or sitting.

As soon as they entered all eyes were on them, both Mark and Naya glancing down at the linked hands of Lea and Cory just before letting go of each other. "Cory! Dude how's it going" Mark exclaimed high fiving him and engaging in conversation.

It was now half 10 and the group were all comfortably either sat, lay or stood around laughing, joking and dancing around Lea and Dianna's living and dining room. The atmosphere was hilarious, as it is when a little party is thrown. Shots were being taken and gossip was being spilt and everyone was having a great time.

"Heaay" Lea said popping down next to Cory on the little sofa in the corner of the room, snuggling close to his side as he drapped his arm around her.

"Hey! to you too" he smiled lightly drumming his fingers on the side of her shoulder down the top of her arm. "You okay?" he asked knowing the answer but also just to be conserned about the tiny brunette.

"Yeah" she smiled "Im good thank youuuu" she said exaggerating vowels and giggling when he copied. "You?" she said looking up at him under her long mascara coved lashes

"Im great" he said smiling down. "You and Di always throw the best parties" she smiled before placing a hand on his knee. Yes Lea and Cory were only friends but they were so close to each other that others who didnt know them would probably think they were a couple.

"Im so glad you could come" she whispered before taking another sip of her wine.

"Well im glad I came silly" he smiled back down at her as she tilted her head towards him. "I really am you know"

"I just love spending time with you" she said before bolting up straight away from his arm and removing all contact they shared.

"Hey" he said pouting missing the contact they had. "Why so shy? You know I love spending time with you!" He said pulling her back over and secretly picking her hand up and lacing their fingers together before hiding them under her thigh so nobody could see. "I really do" he stressed looking into her chocolate eyes. Cory and Lea had this thing. They always ended up being completely honest with each other saying things that normally they wouldn't without having a drink. It just came out naturally. They both shared deep feelings for each other but would never bring it up. They had shared a kiss at a previous party but never brought it up afterwards almost as if forgetting it had ever happened.

"Cory" Lea breathed squeezing his hand bring her face into his neck. Cory just stroked her hair, members of the cast now looking towards them. Dianna smiling at the pair and Mark and Harry giving Cory a thumbs up as a joke but knowing what Cory felt for Lea was 100%.

"Lea?" he breathed continually to stroke her hair that flowed in waves down her back.

"Yea?" she asked not moving from her position.

"I can't do this anymore" he whispered looking at her, as she lifted her head up from his arm and looking straight into his hazel eyes.

"Can't do what anymore" she said almost with a shocked scared flicker in her eyes.

"Lie" he smiled sadly. "I can't lie anymore"

"Cor-"

"No please. Can we just talk?" he interrupted still playing with her fingers tucked under her thigh.

"I need to get a drink?" she bolted up "Do you want one?" she said before walking away towards the kitchen.

Cory was left speechless as he watched the 5'2 starlet leave the room. He automatically got up and followed into the kitchen. As soon as the door was shut he walked behind Lea who had her back towards him and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Cory!" she breathed before turning around passing him a drink which he took off her and placed on the table behind her, trapping her with his arms. The next thing that happened was like heaven for the both of them. Cory placed his lips on Lea's incredibly softly as in case of breaking them, they both moved in a soft slow rhythm but pouring oozes of passion into the kiss. Once gasping for air the pair broke apart resting their foreheads to each others.

"This I can't lie about" he said never leaving eye contact. "and neather can you" he finished.

Just when he thought Lea was going to leave the room she instead cupped his cheek with her hand and pulled his face back to hers but unlike this time the kiss was more heated. Tongues were dancing and hair was being pulled until air came a necessity. "Me either" she finally whispered breaking her walls down and finally letting him in. "You're right".

"You're right?" he clarified also questioning to make sure what he heard was correct.

"You're right." she stated. "I do like you. You know I do. Gosh everybody in there knows I do. Even Theo knew before the break-up. I want to be with you" she finally said gaining her confidence and inner "Rachel Berry diva".

"Really?" Cory grinned the biggest grin he had ever grinned. "You like me?"

"You're not going to make me make a fool out of myself are you?" she smiled still holding his hands.

"No. Definitely not. Lea. I've told you this before, heck maybe too many times when we've drank. But I like you, like, reallly like you. I feel that you're it for me. This is real. This is us. I can't be without you. I don't want to be without you!" he stated, looking down at their intertwined fingers. At that moment their lips crashed together in a searing kiss that left them both speechless. "Take a chance on me. Will you be my girlfriend? Take you out on a date?"

She smiled, giggling slightly feeling nervous "Yes. I wouldn't want anything else"

* * *

**What'cha think? That's just my little story of how Monchele were Monchele.**

**Cory was just absolutely amazing to Lea. Their love strong always3**

**PLEASE REVIEW! **

**I Don't know if to leave this a one shot or create a multi-story? Let me know. **

**Thank you lovelies xox**


End file.
